Yet Bittersweet
by icysweet34
Summary: HOT! UPDATED! Juvia and Lucy switched bodies! Now, Gray has to battle his urges towards Lucy's beauty... but Juvia has already gotten the wrong idea...
1. Something Serious for Fun

**Yet Bittersweet**

_icysweet34_

* * *

**SUMMARY: **Juvia was desperate to know who Gray really loves. She has to learn the hard way, though. A space witch has decided to play a game with Juvia, Gray and Lucy. (GrayLu)

**DISCLAIMER: **The lowly author believes that it is part of the ethics within the FF community that no member owns any of the products/franchises/names they base their fictions on. Because, if supposedly they own any material, then they would probably not be here and making a biased fiction. –Ahem- If ever the author has that power, she would make sure that Gray and Lucy end up together.

Anyway, this fiction is fan-made. The writer owns nothing but the plot of this fiction.

**REMINDER: **Please review afterwards. This is like my comeback fiction after several years of hiatus. I would appreciate support. :]

* * *

_CHAPTER 1: Something Serious for Fun?_

We all know Juvia Lockser is pretty much addicted to the very (in)famous ice mage, Gray Fullbuster. She would do anything for her Gray-sama. She also gets jealous quickly over any girl who comes closer than expected to Gray. This applies most especially to the "love rival", Lucy Heartfilia.

However, Gray does not know how to respond to Juvia's feelings. I mean he likes her, yeah, but that's all. He doesn't see her more than as a comrade.

Actually, he is quite ticked off by Juvia's persistent attitude. He couldn't think of any way to stop her infatuation. Well, pushing her away is the one and only way he perceived. Why, you ask why? Why is he doing this to such a dedicated fellow?

Hm, blame Lucy for that.

It is not exactly Lucy fault that Gray likes her more than anyone else. A petty little crush you may consider, but he got a little hooked to her. He couldn't erase her from his head. He thinks she is just fantastic, despite the fact that she's the weakest in the team.

Her golden locks frame her beautiful face perfectly. Her skin is so smooth and fair that she could even surpass a real fairy, if one exists. Her eyes are something you could not resist to gaze on. Her breasts are the only things that could divert your gaze from her eyes. (It is also too impossible for Gray to stop looking at them).

Her intellect is something. She uses her wits to win over a situation. He admits that she could work as the brain in their team. Unfortunately, she is physically weak. She depends on her keys for power. Maybe that's why Gray wants to protect her more often he thought he would…

Hey, hold your horses a minute. Don't let things get to your head. Gray is not yet in love with her, he'll tell.

But don't let that get that to you, either. Yes, yes, he still in the denying stage. He doesn't want to admit yet even to himself that he wants Lucy more than just a friend.

Poor Juvia. She is too busy loving Gray and imagining about things they could do together (if they were a couple) that she didn't notice Gray doesn't love her back. At least, though, she knows Lucy is a love rival.

As friends and comrades, Juvia and Lucy are good and civil. In love, Juvia is a monster.

It is possible to see them in one mission, just the two of them, but with Juvia's Gray-sama? Goodness, you have just defined chaos.

And that's what happened. Erza and Natsu had teamed up with Gajeel on a different mission. Lucy and Gray were left in Magnolia. Gray found a job, and he invited Lucy to it. Since it was not good for only the two of them to take the job (because of the possible rumors that might arise), he began looking for another one.

"Juiva wants to be Gray-sama's partner!" Juvia exclaimed as soon as she noticed Gray took a post and then consulting Lucy.

Lucy came forward and smiled. "That's great! Gray, you were looking for a third person, right?"

Juvia gave Lucy an evil glare. "No, not Lucy! Gray-sama is Juvia's partner!"

To make Juvia stop, Gray had to agree that she is his partner, while Lucy was the tag-along.

Then and there, Gray knew that their simple mission (to get back a prized possession of a town back) would be more complicated than it was supposed to be.

It didn't really help when other guild members began yelping.

"Hey, Gray, take girls one at a time! You two timer freak!" One shouted.

"Whose ass said that shit?" Gray exclaimed and looked for the person. Then, a brawl began. This is nothing new in the guild.

The next day, the trio went to their mission. Gray never thought getting to their destination was difficult. Juvia kept on clinging on to him.

Before they could get on the train, Lucy cornered him. She was successful at separating the pair from Juvia for a moment. She summoned Gemi and Mini to transform as Gray and Lucy for awhile.

"Hey, Gray," she whispered. "Please as much as possible, don't strip. Juvia might not survive the horror."

"Horror?" Gray smirked. "My body is…"

Before Gray could say anything else, Lucy playfully punched him. "Just resist it. I'm concerned with Juvia."

Gray just agreed and nodded. He too couldn't imagine Juvia's would-be actions. She might just try to pounce and make love to him. Ugh.

It was easier said than done, though. Every time he would begin undoing his clothes, he would get a punch or kick from Lucy.

He was rather beat up when they reached the town. After the mayor explained what to do, and their possible rewards, they were set to chasing the culprits.

They were a very nice team. Lucy, being the most intelligent one, used her wits to track the bandits' hideout. Juvia on the other hand made it rain to know how many people are there. Gray did the rest of the physical stuff. The girls still took part in the battle, which was very helpful for Gray.

There was a perfect harmony between Gray and Lucy, being comrades for quite a long time. Gray would protect Lucy whenever one would try to hurt her and she didn't feel it, while Lucy would also watch Gray's back.

Juvia's jealousy on the other hand stopped this harmony. She would sometimes intentionally push Lucy to harm, in Gray's annoyance. Thankfully, Lucy was able enough to summon spirits at the right time.

Juvia doesn't really know when to annoy Grey. During a very crucial fight with the boss, Juvia deliberately directed her attack towards Lucy, making the Stellar Mage lose her balance and focus. Thankfully, Caprico, the summoned Zodiac at that moment made up for Lucy's momentarily weakness.

"JUVIA! FOCUS ON THE ENEMY NOT YOUR COMRADE!" Gray screamed at the top of his lungs from across the hall. This outburst gave the boss a chance to fight back. However, Gray was too much powerful for him. The mage's disappointment added to the severity of his attacks.

Ultimately, the team won. They sent the bandits to jail and got additional payment for that. The town was so grateful that they ordered a feast.

No Fairy Tail member could resist a party.

It was fun and light. Everyone seemed to get along. Gray became a little tired from partying, so he sat at a nearby corner. He watched as Lucy and Juvia danced. Actually, he watched Lucy laughed and danced (while Juvia would just suddenly block the view). He also became very alert when someone was flirting around Lucy.

He was about to charge when a girl went in front of him. He knew he was a lady killer, but he never thought he could attract girls easily.

"Excuse me, Sir, I would like to talk about…" The girl around 15 years old suddenly stopped and looked at him disgustingly. "But, first, can you please wear something?" She hurriedly turned around.

Gray looked at his body and where his hands were. They were already on the zipper of his pants. "Ah, sorry about that." Gray reached for the clothes scattered everywhere. "Okay, done. What do you want to talk about?"

The girl spun clumsily. She has strawberry blond hair tied in a loose bun. "Um, I am Laine. I am also a mage, and I was planning to join a guild…"

Gray smiled widely. "Ah, you must go with us back to Magnolia first. I am not responsible for making you an official member. Fairy Tail is great, so you must really join! What's your magic anyway?"

At that moment, Juvia noticed the girl talking to Gray. Surprised, she mindlessly charged the girl. However, to Juvia's surprise, the girl evaded Juvia's attack. The bluenette landed on Gray's arms.

"Juvia's sorry, Gray-sama!" She exclaimed.

"Well, don't just charge, Juvia! This girl wants to join Fairy Tail!" Gray said, as she helped Juvia stand up.

Lucy came to where they are at. "Really, join the guild?" She smiled and looked at the young girl. "Well, she looks like a normal addition. What's your name? And your magic?"

"My name's Laine, and one of my magic is…" She handed out some strips of paper to the three. When the trio touched the paper, their names suddenly appeared on the paper, and some symbol below their names, which probably represented their powers. Gray got a snowflake, Juvia a droplet and Lucy a star.

"Woah!" Gray said. "What is this for?"

"I collect information using them. Actually, I can use them without making the people touch it. But, I could not get sufficient information unless the person holds it." She took the papers from them. She looked at Gray's paper and smiled. "Just as I thought."

Gray looked at her suspiciously. Juvia looked at her in wonderment. She was thinking how she could use that ability to know Gray.

"What kind of information do you get from that?" Lucy asked.

Laine scanned the girls' paper like it has a very complicated message.

"You may only see your names and a symbol of your magic. For ordinary people, they could only see their names. But, for the caster like me, I could see any essential general information, like what they like to eat, when their birthdays are… and who they really like." She smiled widely.

Juvia suddenly brightened up, "Really like?" It's like a dream come true for her. "Does Gray-sama love Juvia very much?" The water mage reached out for Laine's hands.

Laine retrieved her hands and smiled at Juvia. "Do you want to know?"

The bluenette nodded.

"Hey, don't reveal my stuff to anyone else!" Gray firmly said.

"But," she said as showed the papers to the Fairy Tail members. Right before their eyes, the papers suddenly disappeared. "My actual magic is not these papers. I could…" She stepped back a few steps from them. "…control space."

She flicked her fingers, then giggled.

Juvia cried, "What do…" She stopped midsentence, as if shocked.

"Huh?" Lucy said.

"Lockser-san, I know you're desperately in love with this man. That's why I will help you! Your question would be answered, but in a very, very fun way." Laine said.

"What do you mean by that?" Gray said. "Was joining the Fairy Tail just a fraud? What do you want?"

Laine frowned at him, and then seriously told him, "I would really want to join Fairy Tail, but for now, I would like to have fun. I mean no harm, and they won't be harmed anyway. After a day, I promise everything will be back to normal. For now, I would observe from afar. Protect these ladies, Fullbuster-san."

She grinned widely and just disappeared.

Gray averted his attention to the women. They were frozen in shock. What the hell happened to them?

"Juvia, Lucy, are you alright?"

Juvia looked at him with her eyes wide open. "Gray… I…"

Gray was a little surprised that Juvia didn't address herself with her name. He looked at her caringly and said, "What, Juvia?"

"I am not Juvia, Gray. I am Lucy."

Confused, Gray looked at the blonde. She has the same affectionate face as Juvia's. The blonde just nodded.

"No way…" the ice mage uttered.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I think Gray was a little OOC here, but I still tried my best to keep his cool character. Any thoughts about it?

This would be part one of three. I am only planning to make three chapters. I tried making each chapter as short as possible, so that you, as a reader, wouldn't feel lazy. However, I think I did not succeed doing that.

Ah, one more thing. I would try to update weekly, or every other week. School is about to start, so I'm not sure…


	2. Coping with Deadly Expectations

_CHAPTER 2  
Coping with Deadly Expectations_

* * *

Gray Fullbuster is a very attractive man. He got the looks, the charm… even the charisma! And, don't forget the body. However, he's one unfortunate guy who can't use his assets. You see, he repels girls.

Well, except for one… but she's not someone Gray wants to end up with.

And the one he wants to end up with? She surely has no interest on him.

Or so he thought.

And, nah, he wouldn't admit to himself that he likes his comrade more than he should.

The past few days, this young lady has given the bachelor some hints of possible like. The missions they had together (with, of course, Natsu and/or Erza) seemed… a little different. Her attitude towards him has been very intimate.

Gray has never felt so positive before.

He doesn't care if he is just getting paranoid. His situation is already making him a little crazy. Her overflowing emotions are easily perceived, although she doesn't bluntly tell or show it.

All she needs is a time to admit to herself and to everyone else her feelings.

But, how?

Don't worry, guys, Gray got this. He made a plan to have things fit perfectly.

He has only thought of one way to do it, which is to have a mission together. Then, bring someone who understands his situation, so that the person will not misinterpret or interrupt the flow of events.

Gray was successful with separating him and the girl from the other members of his team, but he failed looking for a third teammate.

That third person is _crucial_. First of all, he or she can push the girl towards confession. Secondly, that extra can justify the whole mission. Who would allow Gray and a girl alone, anyway? With that extra person, it would seem like just an ordinary mission, not an extraordinary "love event".

Sadly, his carefully laid out plan was crashed. It started when his stalker volunteered as the "third person". Next was when the two women switched bodies.

Wait, did Gray get the right?

Hoping everything was just a joke, Gray looked at the two females. First at the yellow head, then next at the blue one.

_No, this is just a dream. A nightmare, to be exact._

The blonde, who was supposed to be Lucy Heartfilia, is now being controlled by none other than Juvia Lockser. She looked at him expectantly.

The bluenette, with Lucy's consciousness, sighed. "Gray, no matter how many times you looked at us, it would be the same. I am in Juvia's body."

"But, Juvia- I mean, Lucy!"

Upon hearing her name, Juvia stood up and embraced the unfortunate boy tightly. "You called me, Gray-samaaaa?"

Oh, yeah. It was a moment of bliss for Gray. He felt Lucy's very tender breasts against his own firm chest. By instinct, he hugged her back, gently caressing her smooth complexion.

He lost his balance and fell on the floor. The girl lied on top of him. Gray looked at the one above him. The girl was blushing madly, as if blood will soon pop out of her face.

"You're cute when you blush…" Gray whispered.

"Cute?" Blood spurted out from her nose, and almost covered the man's face. A few seconds afterwards, the girl fainted.

Alerted, Gray sat down and grabbed her body before it could reach the ground. He tapped her head slightly.

"Lucy?"

Then, the blue haired mage rushed towards the two. "Gray, idiot! What did you do to Juvia?"

It took the ice mage a few moments before a realization has sunk in. _Ahhh… _he thought, _right. This is Juvia. She is Lucy. Damn! Don't forget that!_

Thankfully, Lucy didn't hear anything he said to the other girl.

"I am sorry, Ju—I mean, Lucy. I… I don't even understand what happened to her!" Gray defended.

"Hmm… it must have been the sudden outburst of emotions. I guess I'm not at the position, but Gray, you're pretty dense. I just have to tell you…" Lucy sighed, "that Juvia likes you."

_The hell I won't notice that. _"Yeah, I got the idea. It doesn't matter too much, right?"

"I don't know whether you like her or not," Lucy shyly looked away, "but, she is controlling my body, and…"

"And?"

"I feel awkward seeing my own body not do what I want it to do. For example…"

"Hmm?"

"…unintentional sudden blood loss with just the mere contact with your body. The physical me could just die, you know!"

The thought hit Gray. It _was _possible. Juvia couldn't control the part of her brain which controls her emotions. Lucy's body is the weakest and the most fragile. It may not take the physical damage Juvia can bring. Which means…

"I should stay away as much as possible from Juvia," he concluded.

Lucy nodded. "I can't protect my body, you know. So, please cooperate?"

Gray smiled. "No problem!"

His confident answer relieved Lucy. The stellar mage helped the ice mage to stand up. Gray then carried Juvia towards the girls' room.

Another thought came to Gray. In normal circumstances, he wouldn't have a chance to even touch Lucy's body. But… but, now, look! He got all the chances in the world to touch her.

He was enjoying the moment, too much. This moment doesn't always come, he knew that. Oh, how we wished their trip towards their room will take longer than usual…

Unfortunately, they reached the room rather quickly.

"Gray, just put myself on that bed." The bluenette pointed towards the bed near the window. "I'll just go to the innkeeper that we will stay here… until maybe five days more? Until everything gets back to normal."

Gray just nodded. _The longer we stay, the better_. He then put Juvia on the bed

"I think that witch is just waiting for us to go back to the guild. She might have anticipated we will search for a possible way in the guild. Once there, she could take advantage and bring chaos to the guild. I don't want that…" Lucy explained as the boy stretched a little.

"I understand that. I felt the danger, too." Gray put on his serious face to pair with his serious tone.

"Good. Well, I'll be back soon. Look after Juvia." With that, Lucy went out and closed the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Gray stared at the heavenly body on the bed. Moonlight touched her, and highlighted her beauty. It also played with the curves of her body…

Gray subconsciously knelt beside the bed. He let his hand slide on her cheek. So soft and smooth. He felt an urge to touch it using his lips. Well, he couldn't resist anymore. He leaned a little more and planted a kiss on her cheek.

_Just one more…_

Unsatisfied, his lips connected with hers. He had never kissed before, so he felt very innocent about this. When their lips met, he never felt so great before. Her lips were soft that it felt like… heaven. He couldn't resist himself. Damn! Why is he always weak when it comes to Lucy?

This kiss… He wished he could have more…

Kiss?

When he realized what he was doing, he immediately retracted his face. Then, he turned around and walked a little away from her.

He didn't know that Juvia was awake at that moment. She just remained silent because of shock and infatuation.

He also didn't know that Juvia has never been happier in her life. After all, she was now sure who Gray really loves. It's her, right?

-x-

After that night, Juvia expected that Gray will be more assertive towards her.

It was just all expectations, though. She noticed that he would rather talk to or be with Lucy than her. _Maybe Gray-sama has not yet accepted it yet…_, she thought. _Juvia will not give up!_

She spent one whole day devising a plan. Alas, she didn't have any! She didn't know anything about love, and what to do when someone is in love. Gray was her first love, after all, and this was the first time she would be reciprocated.

And there's only one thing to do now…

And it means putting down her pride.

"Love rival…" she approached Lucy, who was sitting on her bed. "Ah… if you have problems, say with your heart, what do you do?"

Lucy smiled at the asker. "Stop calling me love rival. It is irritating. Lucy is enough…"

"Okay, Lucy-rival."

The stellar mage rolled her eyes. "Well, what problems do you have with your heart anyway?"

"Umm…"

Lucy sighed. "I'm not a doctor, so even if you tell me, I cannot answer it. Ah! You can get a book. That may know more than you think."

Lucy's physical eyes widened, as if something hit Juvia. She stood up and headed towards the door. "Thank you, Love rival!"

She ran towards the nearest book shop and went to the "love section". Yes, there's a special aisle for that. There are love stories, tragedies, solution…

She scanned the bookshelves for the problem-solution ones. There were pretty funny titles, like "S_X: how dirty minds work", serious ones like "The End" and "Getting Over", and of course, the one that Juvia needed, "Falling: How to make a man love you in one night". She mindlessly bought the book, without realizing what's inside it.

Nope, she didn't even read the description of the book.

And so, when she sat on a bench near bookstore and opened it, she almost fainted.

It was more than she expected… It was a guide towards awakening a man's erotic side.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ** Yay, I have updated! What's more is that I have realized I cannot cram the story into only three chapters. Five chapters, it is!

If you are worrying this will turn into a Rated M, well, I guess you don't have to worry much. I can't write lemon.

Please review?

**SPECIAL THANKS: **Wow, thank you for the heartfelt and positive reviews! It really motivated me. oshirajinda, gRayLu010 and jdcocoagirl, thank you for saying that this is interesting. I tried making it more interesting for you guys. :) Le'Mademoiselle Au-lette, I hastened my pace. Thank you for letting me know that Gray wasn't OOC (because I thought he really is). Finally, IloveCelestialIce. I have seen you in other reviews before, but your full support to GrayLu is always a great motivation. Thank you for the greeting :)


End file.
